


lost, but not gone

by lavashipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it’s short but look man. i’m doing my best, season eleven spoilers, the ninja aren’t neurotypical lego i know you can hear me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavashipping/pseuds/lavashipping
Summary: kai’s having a rough time after they escape the pyramid. cole comforts him.





	lost, but not gone

**Author's Note:**

> IM KAI AND UHHHHH WELCOME TO JACKASS!!  
> I SELDOM WRITE AND FINISH SHIT SO THIS? A WIN!! TITLE WAS MADE ON A WHIM YEEHAW!!!!
> 
> [NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN]

kai sat on the back of the land-bounty, staring idly as the desert passed by. he had hoped what had happened with the pyramid had been some sort of fucked up nightmare, but it wasn’t. aspheera had really taken his powers, rendering him practically useless. 

what good could he do for the team when he was practically useless? he didn’t have his powers and he really couldn’t do much combat, being so out of shape compared to normal(though all the ninja were, minus zane). plus, he was almost certain he had a concussion with how much his head was pounding. 

he tensed up and whipped his head around too fast, making his vision go spotty, upon hearing cautious steps approach where he was seated. he relaxed upon catching a glimpse of the black gi, turning back to face the sand.

“kai?” cole sounded concerned, not that kai could blame him. he felt cole sit down next to him and instinctively leaned towards cole, the latter taking it as initiative to wrap an arm around kai. “you doin’ okay?”

kai shrugged, instead of speaking he opted to lift his hand, trying to use his powers, only for a few sparks to come out, similar to a lighter running low on fuel. 

“i’ll take that as a no then,” cole paused, “i’m sure that your powers will come back in time, kai.” he finished, lightly squeezing kai’s arm, trying to reassure him. 

kai sighed, “and what if they don’t? what then? i won’t have any use to the team. as much as i talk that’s all it is, talk. without my powers i’m like… i’m… like…” he couldn’t finish his thought. kai bit his lip, trying to will himself to _not _start crying. it just fucking sucked.__

__neither said anything. kai bit his lip harder, the silence was killing him. he shut his eyes, feeling the tears roll down his face, quickly burying his head in his hands._ _

__“kai-“_ _

__“don’t. just.. you don’t have to force yourself to comfort me.” his shoulders shook as the tears kept flowing freely; he felt so fucking weak for it._ _

__“kai, look at me.”_ _

__with a shaky breath in and out, kai did, furiously wiping at his eyes to try and deter the tears. he simply stared as cole grabbed his hands, interlocking his own with kai’s._ _

__cole squeezed his hands gently— well as gently as he could— before speaking, “you will _always _be a vital part of the team, powers or not. and none of us are less valuable than the others, no matter what you think or what the voices in your head are telling you.”___ _

____he smiled at kai, “and i’m sure everyone else would agree with me.”_ _ _ _

____kai bit his lip again, tearing his hands away from cole’s, surprising the master of earth. instead, he opted to throw himself into cole’s arms, gripping the black material of his shirt. cole laughed, and then wrapped his arms around kai._ _ _ _

____kai loosened his grip on cole, freeing one of his hands and extending it away from them. a small flame emerged from his hand._ _ _ _

____kai smiled, “thanks, pebble.” he mumbled into cole’s chest. he felt cole press a kiss to the top of his head in response._ _ _ _

____“anytime, hothead.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> he was gonna compare himself to dareth LMAO


End file.
